


The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: The Jarl's Lust

by Orion_Helios



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrimkinkmeme - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dwarven oil prepping, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_Helios/pseuds/Orion_Helios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old Dragonborn Orion Helios finds himself at the mercy of the Jarl of Falkreath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: The Jarl's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot between the male Dovahkiin and Jarl Siddgeir. I don't own Skyrim.. Bethesda does.

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: The Jarl's Lust

Chapter one: Jarl Siddgeir is a sexy bastard!

Orion  
________________

I've received a letter from Jarl Siddgeir stating that he has heard a lot of my recent ploys and would be delighted if I meet him in Falkreath. I sighed. I guess I should go. Maybe buy some land and build a house. So I trudged up the stairs to the said Jarl's longhouse and opened the door. Jarl Siddgeir's shockingly young face lit up once he saw me coming through the doors. " Dragonborn! You decided to take up my offer! Come in!" He said beaming. I just nodded my head. 

~~~

Turns out he wanted me to do some jobs for him and gave me permission to purchase land as well. He also granted the title of thane to me. Lakeview Manor was constructed several days later. I came into his longhouse that day and the man was sitting there waiting for me as if he knew I was coming. Nobody was around which seems suspicious. The jarl gets up and walks over to me. "Boy how old are you?" He asks. What the hell is going on here? " Seventeen my Jarl" I reply. "Good enough." He said. "Wha?- I get cut off with his lips suddenly crashing into mine. My eyes widen and he takes into my mouth with fierce dominantion. I kiss back surprisingly. Siddgeir stops and grabs my hand, directing me to his chambers. He pulls me in and close the door. After he locks it, he turns around towards me. "Strip." He commands. I start taking off my armour. Once my gear is off, the Jarl starts stripping as well. As soon as his underwear falls off, his hardened member springs up. My eyes rake over his huge cock and the mane of shaggy dark brown pubic hair. Siddgeir wraps his arms around me and starts kissing me. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. He pushed me on to his bed and positioned his throbbing member into my tight hole. Siddgeir took a container of dwarven oil and put some on the rim of my hole while putting some on the tip of his cock. Then without warning he slammed his dick into my ass and started thrusting really hard. I moaned loudly as he thrusted in me and soon he came, filling my hole with his sperm. Once we got everything cleaned up and our clothes back on he looked at me and said " I look forward to our next meeting dragonborn"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
